Tumblr Drabbles
by RukiaKiryu
Summary: Different drabbles of my favorite fandoms. Mostly Supernatural and Harry Potter. Will have some Merlin and Anime as well. Some boyXboy. All randomness.
1. Big Brother Dean

**Supernatural**

Dean frowns at his father who is reaching for his fourth beer. The old, dingy apartment reeks of alcohol and urine, which is probably why it's so cheap, but the eldest Winchester has long gotten used to the terrible smells and cold drafts of worn down buildings. Hell, compared to some of the other places they've stayed, this is practically a luxury condo. **  
**

Taking a deep breath to build his courage Dean stands from the small desk in the corner of the room, clearing his throat to get John's attention. "What is it boy?" John grumbles, not bothering to look at his son before he takes a swig of beer.

"Dad, Sam's graduation is next month. I just-"

"Graduation?" John asks in genuine confusion.

"Yeah. His high school graduation. Since you're planning on staying here for a while, don't you think we should get him his cap and gown?" The words are formed in a rush. Dean has been practicing them since he dropped his brother off at school this morning, and though he was sure he had prepared himself for the cold stare, he feels his throat go dry when John turns to him.

"Cap and gown?" It's a snarl, almost a challenge, and Dean feels his nails digging into the palm of his hand as he nods.

"Yes sir." John lets out an unamused bark of a laugh before knocking back another gulp of beer.

"How much do these Caps and gowns cost?"

"Fifty dollars…" Dean only knows this because he's gone to the school himself, sweet talking the secretary into giving him the graduation information. Sam's in the top ten percent of his class, which causes a proud ache in Dean's chest every time he thinks of it. How his little brother was ever able to keep his grades, despite moving around so much is beyond him, but Dean beams with the very thought of Sam walking down that gymnasium isle, set in blue robes.

John however, doesn't seem to share the same image as he glares at his son. "And where do you suppose we get fifty dollars Dean?"

Dean can't help but wince at his father's angry tone; dropping his eyes to the floor he bites his lip. "Dad, I know it's a lot but this is important."

"Ah hell, what's so important about it? The kid will flap on a dress; walk down the gym, grab a paper and then sit his ass down for two or three hours. It's a waste of money."

"He's graduating." Dean replies, his voice coming out a bit angrier than he expected. "He's worked hard for it."

"Then that should be enough. He doesn't need a damn paper to tell him how smart he is. Besides, we're busy working Dean. I almost found the Vampire's nest. None of us are going to have time for some damn dress up." John turns his back to his son and Dean knows he's being dismissed. It's no less than what he had expected but that doesn't stop the hot sear of anger pumping through his veins. He whips around, yanking his jacket off the back of his chair and storms out of the crappy little apartment.

Sam isn't home. He never is anymore. Most of the time he sleeps over at a friend's, or stays late in the library. Dean's not stupid, Sam hates the life they live, and no one can blame him for it. John has been drinking more and more lately, always ranting about the newest case, becoming more and more distant… He's obsessed with crop circles and yellow eyes and Dean doesn't know what all his mumbles and drunken words mean but he's not sure how to bring it up.

Something is going on with John Winchester and it hurts that Dean hasn't been trusted with what that is. Still, he has an obligation to Sam first and he'll be damned if his little brother doesn't get the graduation he deserves.

It's in that moment that Dean makes up his mind and with a huff of frustration he jumps in the Impala and peels out of the parking lot.

In the following weeks Dean is able to wrangle up an array of odd jobs. A neighboring horse ranch hire's him in the morning, shoveling out manure and fixing fences for a couple dollars an hour. The town mechanic trusts him enough to strip cars at night and prepare them to be worked on the next day. He tries to stay away from the pool hustling for a while but graduation is getting closer and closer, and though he knows Sam would be disappointed to find out that his cap and gown were bought with cheated money Dean has no choice but to hit the bars.

The days become longer, the eldest Winchester rarely sleeps longer than four hours anymore. Black circles develop under his eyes, his cheeks become hollow and gray. Dean's exhausted from both his jobs and the long nights at the bar but when his father barks at him to head out on a hunt he doesn't complain.

He never speaks about what he's doing but John knows and he seems all the more angry for it. It's not surprising. John thinks he should be focused more on the hunt and is relentless with his eldest son, snapping at him to move faster, pay more attention, practice more...

Sam notices Dean's sickly complexion and comments on it several times but his concern is always laughed off or shrugged away. And it isn't until the morning of graduation, when Sam wakes up and pads to the bathroom that he realizes why his brother has been so worn down.

The youngest Winchester spies the folded lump of newspaper on the toilet lid with his name sharpied hastily on. As he tares through the makeshift wrapping he sees the shiny blue and white material and he can't help but smile as he unfolds the cap and gown. He hadn't expected anything close to this; in fact, their father had made it pretty clear that he thought graduation was a waste of time. But for a long, happy moment Sam thinks he may have been wrong.

When he speeds out of the bathroom however to meet his father he sees John sitting grumpily in the torn chair, a beer in hand and a sour look on his face as he takes in the package now clutched to Sam's chest. Maybe John's about to protest, he opens his mouth to bark something when Dean's bedroom door opens and the eldest Winchester walks out.

Dean's dressed in the nicest clothes he owns. A pair of black jeans and a white collar shirt that must be a new Goodwill find because Sam's sure he's never seen it. Dean is buttoning the cuffs around his wrists when he looks happily, tiredly at his brother and smiles. "Better get going Sam. Don't want to be late."

And suddenly, it doesn't matter what John thinks. It never really ever did, because Dean is looking at him with pride, his smile lighting up the room despite the sleep in his eyes and Sam knows in that moment why Dean had been gone so often these last few weeks. He understands now why his brother has been out later and later, sleeping less and less.

Blinking back tears Sam nods and rushes forward, giving Dean a hug, trying to hold back the sob of joy as his brother's arms encase him and squeezes him for a moment before they let go of one another. "Thanks Dean…" Sam mumbles before he rushes into his room to get dressed and Dean nods; knowing it was worth the long days and sore muscles, knowing that it was worth John's glare. Because Sam is happy. Sam is happy and Dean couldn't be prouder.


	2. Draco and Luna

**Harry Potter**

So just Draco…

Walking down the hallway one day in his 8th year. Alone, and quiet… and though people glare and snicker behind his back he keeps his head up as one of the few Slytherins still left at Hogwarts.

On his way to class he passes by a group of seventh year Ravenclaws, not bothering to acknowledge the ring of girls and boys until he hears their chanting. "Loony Lovegood." And when he whips around he sees the gentle blond standing in the middle of the ring, looking blankly up at her shoes suspended above her head. Her face neutral, 'Just a bit of fun' she would call it but in her eyes she's exasperated and Draco can see her patient fists curled around her robe.

And yeah, maybe Potter and Granger and Weasley are making their way to help her out. Maybe Draco sees them, but he won't bloody well wait. He snarls a loud "Oi!" And the Ravenclaws freeze, glaring back up at the lone Slytherin in annoyance. And he knows what they're thinking, that he must be an idiot. I mean, let's face it, none of the Slytherins have truly been forgiven (him least of all) and he's alone. No Crabbe or Goyale around him this time.

And Draco sees the leader of the Ravenclaw pack step forward, about to send out a snide remark, his hand reaching for his wand but Draco is faster, pulling out his own and allowing, for the first time in a year, for his sleeve to roll over his forearm. The Dark Mark contrasts heavily against Malfoy's pale skin and grey eyes fix the boy with a murderous glare. It's a dare, and the hall freezes at the display, faces going white, silence falling among the scene.

And yeah, maybe Draco was a coward, maybe he still is; but hell, if he can survive Voldemort living in his own house he can handle a couple of useless seventh years.

But none of them seem ready for the challenge and after a full minute, the leader backs away, giving him a warning stare before they disperse.. He'll get his payback soon, Draco knows this, but he's not the least bit sorry as Luna's shoes are dropped onto the tiled floor and the gossiping voices pick up around him.

Ignoring the mumbles of 'Death Eater' and 'traitor' Draco pockets his wand and moves forward, picking up the shoes and slowly, almost cautiously hands them to the blond who has yet to move from her spot. Her face is still neutral as Draco meets her gaze but when she steps forward to accept her dress shoes she gives Malfoy an easy smile. "Thank you Draco." She says gently.

He doesn't deserve it. Her smile, her soft words that holds forgiveness and acceptance. And Draco doesn't expect the sob to stick in his throat as he nods at her, unable to offer a proper reply. She understands though, because once she reaches out a hand to take her shoes back she brushes her fingers across his forearm, touching the Dark Mark with sympathetic eyes and gives his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling her items back to her chest.

Draco can barely suppress the tears that threaten to fall but he can't cry here. Not in front of so many witnesses. He draws back from her, knowing his face looks pained and she gives him an understanding nod, allowing him to take his leave.

What Draco doesn't expect when he turns around is for the Golden Trio to be standing right behind him, nor does he expect Harry's face to hold as much understanding as Luna's does. They stare at each other for a long minute and Harry is the one who walks forward, passing Draco on his way to meet Luna. But his hand drops down to Draco's shoulder as he moves, giving the Slytherin a reassuring squeeze.

Nothing is said, but Draco hurries away, barely making it back to his dorm before the tears begin to fall.

The next day at breakfast Luna walks over to the otherwise empty, Slytherin table, settling down by Draco's side in silence. He looks at her but says nothing as she reaches for the pile of toast and when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger joins them, Draco can't help the smile he hasn't used in over two years.


End file.
